River Cobalt-Sioux
River Cobalt-Sioux is a third-generation scion of the Atlas-Sioux partnership, heavily involved in spreading adoption of the company's bespoke security languages. Appearance River has wild white hair and refined features. They appear young and athletic and exhibit violent strength in times of stress and panic. History An heir to a cutting-edge technology firm, River has long been accustomed to a certain level of social access and capital. A frequent face on the party scene, they have a reputation for excess and hard drinking, showing up late to work in the morning, much to the chagrin of Atlas-Sioux's board members. Despite this appearance, River is ambitious and effective in furthering the company's aims. In recent years, River's mother Brook, has appeared less and less at shareholders meetings and in public. It is rumored that she is unwell and therefor River is being groomed to assume leadership. River seems to be almost resentful of the sudden responsibility and there are rumors of clashes with the board of directors and other invested parties on the best direction for the company and River's erratic behavior. A year prior to the start of the game, River travelled back in time to Prague Castle at the height of Rudolf II's patronage of the arts and sciences. Seeking to enter the Klementinum, they attacked and killed Arno Stern, who was guarding the entrance to the collection. Over the course of the game's events, River's mother's condition took a turn for the worse and she passed on. They are now the CEO of Atlas-Sioux Code Solutions. In-game appearances Since the beginning of the game, we have seen River: * Exiting the meeting room at Oblaka Tower, in which The Nova knew someone had been scheduled to meet the Toska R&D CEO Mila Millenia. The first thing they saw upon leaving was Arno, who promptly shot them with a pistol. Arno and Boombox took defensive fire from Vellichor Vorpal as River escaped back into the meeting room. * River was heard screaming at Mila that they would sign any contract she wanted provided she could kill 'that asshole in the raincoat.' * River attempted to pursue Arno's escape from Obleka Tower in their car - fortunately, Boombox was able to assist Arno to the nearest Duct station so that they managed to get away undetected. * Arno went to Dime Slithy to sell his secret about being murdered by River, in exchange for information about Triade. Dime subsequently used this information to blackmail River. * River was seen whilst the group returned from Sagi, trying to damage control Dime's blackmail attempts. This meant that they ultimately missed the phone calls trying to inform them that their mother was dying. ** When River finally noticed the missed calls, they immediately rushed to their mother's bedside. Her carers tried to calm them down, but they simply responded by shoving them off and punching one in the face. Regardless, they were too late, and their mother had passed on. They fell to her bedside weeping. * Dime informed Arno once he returned from Sagi that River had become the new CEO of Atlas-Sioux, but was mainly seen these days falling out of bars and clubs in a drunken stupor. * River accosted Vox Tempest at the Frozen Clutch premiere at the Memorium Skopos, clearly drunk and demanding Vox allow them a seat at his table. Vox tried to politely inform them the seat was taken, but they did not take it well, making vague threats of revenge as they stumbled away. ** River made it inside the exhibit all the same, although mainly stuck by the bar and grew increasingly drunk. They did not handle the anti-grav systems being turned off in the aftermath of Boombox's bomb well. ** River made some final incoherent threats against Vox 'Fucks' Tempest as they stumbled out of the museum evacuation. * Gyre revealed to Vox that the anonymous tip made to The Praetorian about Maelstrom being a den of terrorist activity was made by River, in an act of revenge for not allowing River a seat at Vox's table. Category:Characters